Spyro: Another Truth or Dare
by XxDragonnxX
Summary: What happens to the crew of the newest Spyro truth or dare when the characters go nuts eventually ?
1. Into the Intro

**A/N: Note that I don't own any of this crap. Just me and Shadow.**

Me: Hello, and welcome to Spyro: Another Truth or Dare!

????: Is that all you could think of?

Me: Shadow, do you have to ask?

Shadow: YES! Now answer my Fu***** question.

Me: Well yeah because all the good names were taken.

Shadow: (Stares at me)

Me: O.O… Well anyways, this black and purple female nutso dragon, is for some reason my dark counterpart and co-host.

Shadow: "Nutso" aint a word.

Me: Neither is aint. Ok hold on stop the camera!

All across the world: (Screen goes blank and does that one censoring noise).

Me: Sorry about that guys.

Shadow: (Chained to the wall with mouth duck taped, tied and super-glued shut).

Me: Well anyways, introducing the cast of Spyro!

Spyro crew: (Fall through ceiling).

Spyro: Ung… Where are we. Wait did we just fall through the ceiling?

Me: Yes, yes you did.

Spyro: Then that means only one thing. Another truth or dare!

Shadow: Yup. And you better work with it or else.

Cynder: Or else what?

Me: You get the new and improved penalty! Wait, how did you get off the wall and how is your mouth open!?

Shadow: None of your business! (Shifty eyes)

Me: Ok? Well, send in your truths and dares and while were here we might as well as keep the show running since we have nothing better to do.

Cynder: Wait, Shadow, why do you look like me so much?

Shadow: Because i'm your sister!

Crowd: (gasps)

Cynder: No you're not!

Shadow: Yes I am and I have our mother here to prove so.

Their Mom: Well yes she is your sister. (Shows Cynder the twos birth certificate.)

Cynder: …

Shadow: Told ya! And look we're even twins!

Me: Yeah ummm. I don't know how she's my dark counterpart but she is. Though she can be retarded at times.

Shadow: (Takes out M-16.) What was that hun?

Me: (scared) Nothing. And why did you just call me hun?

Shadow: Uh—umm—you see—ummm—I WAS NEVER HERE!!!!!!!! (Turns into black mist and disappears).

Me: That was awkward.

Spyro and Flame: (Talking)

Spyro: So you think you can get her off me?

Flame: I think so. Where is she anyways.

Me: I put her in the closet so she wouldn't bother Spyro.

Closet door: (breaks)

Ember: SPYRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spyro: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gets glomped by Ember)

Shadow: (Suddenly reappears and shoots Ember in the head with a Sniper)

Ember: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dies)

Spyro: THANK YOU!!!!!!

Shadow: SAVE THE MUSHY STUFF FOR YOUR GRILFRIEND YOU BIG PURPLE IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I AGREE WITH SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cynder: WHY ARE WE YELLING?????????????

Me: I DON'T KNOW YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shoots Cynder with twin pistols) That felt good.

Shadow: Sure it did hun.

Me: Why do you keep calling me that?!

Shadow: Nevermind that!!!!

Me: I'm going to make you answer me later. Revive!

Ember and Cynder: (alive again)

Me: Cage!

Ember: (locked in a cage) Why am I in a cage?

Shadow: So you don't glompkiss Spyro again dumb***.

Ember: Oh well I can't just melt the metal anyways. (breathes fire onto cage but get's burnt instead.

Me: Wrong you idiot. It's fire proof.

Shadow: I don't know why we've only mentioned these two anyways. Besides I've always wanted to do this. (shoots Moneybags)

Weird voice: HEADSHOT!

Everyone except Shadow: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (shoots the guy doing the headshot voice). Loser!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: (laughing her a** off)

Me: Whats so funny?

Shadow: You should have seen the look on your faces!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!

Me: O.o… You payed that guy to do that didn't you.

Shadow: (still laughing her a** off). Yup.

Crowd: BOO!!!!

Shadow: (takes out MK-47). Want some of this!?!?!?!?!

Crowd: (shuts up)

Ignitus: I don't get why people keep making these ancestor forsaken things.

Me: Because they entertain us you retard.

Terrador: I don't think you should be addressing us as what you call "retards".

Me: I can call you whatever I want.

Ignitus: If you do I swear I will—

Me: Imbecile!

Ignitus: Why you little—(shoots fireballs at me).

Me: (backflips out of the way and takes out a scythe). Ok now you've p***** me off! (runs at Ignitus and slices his head off).

Shadow: Scythe freak alert!!!!!!!!!!!1

Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: (quiet)

Volteer: (lecturing Spyro). And that's why you never eat frogweeds.

Spyro: (twitching).

Cynder: (running from Malefor) HELP HE WANTS ME TO BE ADULT SO HE CAN R*** ME!!!!!!!!!!

Malefor: Come here you!!!

Shadow: (shoots Malefor)

Cynder: THANK YOU!!!

Shadow: Save the mushy stuff for your boyfriend sis.

Cynder: (blushes)

Cyril: (freezing everything). I can't take it I am not going through another truth or dare!!!!!!

Shadow: Oh yes you are!!!!!!!!! (slits his neck with her tail blade)

Me: Ok theres a bunch of random stuff going on here but I bet I can fix it. Wait why would I need to fix it?!?!

Shadow: Id don't know!!!!!! (head explodes)

Everyone: …

Me: Ok? Ummm… Revive!

Shadow: Thank you!!! (hugs me)

Me: umm Shadow—can't – breath!!!

Shadow: Sorry.

Me: Well I have three other co-hosts that should be here in a few seconds.

(doorbell rings)

Me: Come in!

Night Rose and Twilight (my OCs fyi): (walk in)

Malefor: YOU!!!!!! (charges at Night)

Night: What do you want? (Shoots him in head with black spike)

Rose: That seemed short-lived.

Twilight: I'm sure it was.

Me: Oh well they are probably going to their rooms.

Night Twilight Rose: (wal;k in their rooms).

Shadow: I don't understand why they are always in their rooms.

Me: Neither do I.

Ignitus: BURN!!!!!!!!! (starts burning everything).

Volteer: (electrocuting the crowd) DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Ummm ok this ends our show please send in yoru truths or dares and have a nice day!!!!

……………………………………………………………………….

A/N: HOORAY ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!! Send in truths or dares and if it's just a plain review then I say flipping screw you! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!! Think of the children.


	2. Chappy of Torture or Something Like That

A/N: Well heres the next chappy. Wow some of you already reviewed! I can tell this is going to be a famous T&D someday.

Me: Welcome back to the show! I,m not gonna bother with the old show name welcome back thingy so, screw that.

Shadow: hooray some of you already reviewed!

Spyro characters: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: so heres our first review

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok time for them to cry.

Spyro: Say you love flame.  
Ember: Can't say Spyro or else she will get kill in a freak banana accident  
Flame: Do it with Cynder in front of Spyro  
Moneybags: Where is my money you sherker  
Sparx: heres a bug zapper enjoy  
Shadow: How can you be Cynders sister?

ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Me: (shows Spyro dare card). XD

Spyro: WHAT!?!!?!?!?!!???? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: Yes or the penalty!!!!!!!

Spyro: What is it anyways?

Shadow: (whispers the penalty in his ear)

Spyro: HOLY—

Me: don't finish that sentence! Just do it!

Spyro: Ok! (Walks up to Flame) FLAMEILOVEYOU!!!!!!! (Covers mouth)

Flame: Gaywad!!!!!! (***ch slaps Spyro)

Spyro: Ow.

Me: Oh my God this ones gonna be funneh. Hey Ember!!

Ember: (walks up to me). What? Is it a hate dare?

Me: Yup. (shows Ember dare)

Ember: Why can't I say Spyro!?

Me: DROP THE BANANA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ember: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gets squished by a banana)

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Shadow: Wow that seemed really random. WELL THIS NEXT ONE IS GONNA MAKE SOMONE HERE DIE!!!!!

Me: Flame!!!!! Cynder!!!!!!!

Both: What?

Shadow: You two have to ummmm, " do it" with eachother

Flame: With her!? H*** no!!!!!!!!

Cynder: I say that the one who came up with that dare is a complete sicko!!

Me: Hey don't blame the reviewer!!!!! Blame his torturous mind!!!!

Both: Fine. (they start… wellyou should know)

Me: I have an idea. Spyro get your big purple a** over here!

Spyro: What do you wa— (sees the two dragons "activity") WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (has a heartattack)

Shadow: BWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I'm not gonna waste time calling him. Teleport!

Moneybags: (appears right in front of them) (naked). AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!1

Shadow: (runs from the nude male).

Me: Oh my God!!!! Clothe!

Moneybags: What do you want I was I the middle of a shower!!

Me: Good for you. Now give the nice reviewer his gems you scammed/stole/never gave him.

Moneybags: NEVER!!!!! (runs away holding his "wallet")

darthdragon: You stole his real wallet didn't you.

Me: Yup. Here ya go.

darthdragon: This still isn't enough but o well.

Me: Wow he really owes you a lot of gems huh.

Darthdragon: Every gem in the world actually.

Me: O.o

Shadow: O.O

Me: When did you get back here!?

Shadow: I never left in the first place.

Me: Oh well. And thanks for the bug zapper! (zaps Sparx a bunch of times)

Sparx: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop that!

Me: Never!!!!

Shadow: Well ummm. We were born from the same mother. I had our mother here to show Cynder the birth certificates!!! Do you not remember!?!?!?!?! Short attention span here! Still Dragonn here knew Cynder had a sister and so she was left out, but her name was forgotten. He found me, gave me a name, a home, a life, and a friend ok? Jesus Christ will zap you now so umm have fun.

Me: O.o. Ok next set of dares.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

spyro has to paint cynder purple and cynder has to paint spyro black. sparx has to be a russian soldier in world war 1. ember has to fall into a poisen filled spike floored electric eel tank. moneybags has to give spyro anything he has taken anytime he says no he has to slowly be dissolved in acid. hunter has to tell bianca he loves her and to play 7 minutes in heaven with her. volteer has to wear a muzzle the entire story. ignitus and cyril have to exchange elements for the chapter. flame has to french kiss ember. malefore i want the truth why did you take just cynder why not take alot of eggs and have an army 1 dragon versus a dragon with all the elements not a very fair fight. i dare spyro to have one day where he meets his parents considering they weren't in the game. oh and sparx has to find a girlfriend before the chapter is over or he is to go to hell.

lines22

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…

Me: Nice dude.

Spyro and Cynder: (read dare) What!!

Spyro: Oh come on not again!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yes again.

Spyro: Fine. (paints Cynder purple)

Cynder: (paints Spyro black).

Me: While they're doing that im going to do the next dare. Teleport!

Sparx: Huh where am I?

Me: You're a Russian soldier in world war 1. I don't know who won because I was never taught who won but I think it's America. So have fun dieing!! (teleports back to the present.)

Sparx: Nooooo!!!!!!! (bomb drops on him and he dies)

Shadow: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Me: Next! Wow this guys really hates Ember.

Ember: how do you know that? (reads dare). Yup he really does hate me.

Me: Yeah now die. (pushes Ember into the Death Pool).

Ember: (gets stuck in the head by spike poisoned and electrocuted by eels).

Shadow: Well lines22 you are what we like to call, a Super Ember Hater. Somehow they all end with the er chunk but enough with english lessons.

Me: now we need Moneybags and Spyro.

Spyro: I'm right here but I don't know where that b**** Moneybags went.

Moneybags: YOU STOLE MY REAL WALLET SO NOW YOU MUST PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yeah I don't think so. (punchs him in the face). Give Spyro anything you stole from him that he wants.

Moneybags: I refuse!!

Shadow: (whispers to moneybag the penalty).

Moneybags: She can't do that!!!! It's illegal!!!!

Me: The president "agreed" to let us do that. So yes she can.

Moneybags: Sicko!!!

Me: Yeah it's either that or be dissolved in acid.

Moneybags: …

Spyro: Gimme mah gems back you loser thief!!!

Moneybag: Fine. (Gives Spyro his gems back).

Spyro: Now give me my house back!!!

Shadow: He stole your house… What the h***.

Me: While they are doing that I geuss we should go torture Hunter with the next dare.

Shadow: It's not much of torture compared to what I can do to him.

Me: I'm completely aware of that.

Flashback

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: RUN FROM SHADOW OR YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blows up house and walks over to Warfang). THIS IS FOR SUEING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blows up Warfang). BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Flashback.

Me: I will never forget that year.

Shadow: You better not!!

Me: O.O.

Hunter: (reads dare). Okay?

Bianca: Why should I? He left me at the—

Everyone except Hunter: WE KNOW!!!!!!!!!!

Bianca and Hunter: (go to heaven for the next 7 minutes and do something highly disturbing).

Shadow: I geuss that's how he will tell her he loves her.

Me: Okay? Ummmmm, he can't wear a muzzle the entire story but when he starts talking to much we will muzzle him.

Shadow: Muzzle!

Volteer: (has a muzzle on)

Me: Was he talking again?

Shadow: No I just felt like doing that.

Me: … Well just to let you know we already told Sparx he has to find a girlfriend before the end of the chapter.

Shadow: And he hasn't. Also Cyril and Ignitus already exchanged elements.

Ignitus: (coughs and accidently shoots ice and it hits Cynder in the a**)

Cynder: EEK!!! (shoots poison at Ignitus.)

Me: Yea and Cyril burned himself to death.

Cyril: (is a pile of ashes in the corner.)

Ember: I can't take it anymore!!!! SPYRO!!!!!!!!! (giant pile of giant bananas falls on her)

Shadow: Ummmm ok? I think shes acting, I don't think she really likes Spyro.

Ember: Dangit they already found out… Oh well. (walks up to Flame and French kisses him.)

Me: Ok so he wanted Flame to French kiss Ember but instead it was the other way around.

Shadow: Hey Mally!!!

Malefor: How many times did I tell you not to call me that?!

Shadow: How many times did I tell you I don't give a s***!

Me: Malefor why didn't you just steal all the eggs in the dragon temple, why did you just take Cynder's egg?

Malefor: Because I can see the future and I thought she was going to be hot so i—ummm…

Shadow: Gross dude.

Spyro: Sorry dude my parents died.

Me: Hey Sparx any luck?

Sparx: Nope.

Me: let's just move on to the next set of dares.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

no one

i dare all spyro charters to fight a huge monster chocroche

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Me: I have no clue what the heck that is, so I'm just gonna have them fight a giant chocolate crocodile.

5 Minutes later

Spyro chracters: (dead).

Me: How the he** did they get killed by a CHOCOLATE crocodile!?!?!?!

Shadow: Idon't but Revive!

Spyro characters: (alive again)

Me: Pathetic guys! It was chocolate!! Don't you know that chocolate is edible!?!?!?!?

Spyro Characters: Maybe…

Shadow: Wow now that makes them even more pathetic.

Me: Yup.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This account is shared by two people and we each have a few ideas.

Sinrah's truths  
Sparx: Is it true that you have pictures of Flame and Ember, um together, under your bed?  
Spyro: What physical part of Cynder turns you on the most?  
Flash (Sparx's dad): Is it true you got the Clap after cheating on Nina (Sparx's mom)?

Stephanie's dares  
Cynder: Wear a thong for the whole chapter and make sure Spyro notices.  
Ember: Cut off all nine of Cynder's horns with a rusty hacksaw.  
Spyro: Propose to Cynder

Sinrah Wyrm VI

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shadow: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO a double person account (can barely stand and walks like a retarded drunk person)

Me: Shadow have you been drinking again.

Shadow: (in drunky accent) That depends. Have I been drinking? Or have I not. Hmmmm I wonder which.

Me: o.O

Spyro: Does she do that often?

Me: Monthly yes.

Cynder: So are you telling me my sister drinks!?!?!

Me: Monthly.

Flame: I've never seen a dragon drink that much alchohol.

Shadow: Neither have I.

Me: Yeah she's drunk. Wait a second. SHES TO DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Anyways, Sparx!!

Sparx: What?

Shadow: (suddenly not drunk anymore) is it true you have pictures of Flame and Ember "together" under your bed?

Sparx: Yeah I've been meaning to post them onto the internet too.

Me: Well hurry up so we can embarrass them.

Sparx: I just did.

Shadw: That was fast

Spyro: (reads his truth). Uuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm, I geuss I could say her tails and hips section….

Shadow: Do you even know what that thing is man!?!?!?!?

Spyro: Yeeeeeeeessssss….

Me: Hold on. (eyes go blank and body deflates).

Sparx: What the heck did he just do!?

Shadow: He is searching his mind for any dares in his memory cells of Spyro or Cynder doing something.

Spyro: How do you know did he tell you?

Shadow: No I just read it off this card I found in is pocket. Oh hey theres a quarter in here!

Everyone: O.O

Me: (body goes back to normal and eyes normal again.) I have no idea how he knows what it is.

Shadow: oh well.

Answering machine: Sorry, Flash isn't here anymore because he got shot in head a couple minutes ago so he can't talk to you. Please do not leave a message after the beep and if you do I will shoot you in the a**.

Me: -_-

Shadow: Yeah that's the funny part, he shot himself in the head.

Me: No he didn't you did.

Shadow: THAT'S A LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (super fast shifty eyes so fast they look white.)

Me: -_-.

Shadow: thongificimacatiaon!!!

Me: What the hell was that?

Cynder: (wearing white thong). AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spyro: What's wrong Cynder? (notices she wearing thong and faints).

Me: Wow that was a little weird.

Ember: Actually I already did cut her horns off with a rusty hacksaw and why a rusty hacksaw? It was the only thing I could find.

Me: And now she looks ugly.

Shadow: up to the point where I might faint.

Me: Spyro!!

Spyro: (still fainted)

Me: (blows airhorn in his ear.)

Spyro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'MLATEFORTHEBUSAGIANMOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: -.-

Me: This is really weird. And you have to propose to Cynder.

Spyro: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm. I was gonna. (walks up to Cynder) Cynder will you marry me?

Cynder: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Next review thingy!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Burning and electrocution concluded with a "have a nice day" how ironic.  
Good story, very funny.  
Does Shadow have a crush on you?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: lol thanks for the comment. And also… (throws truth dart at Shadow)

Shadow: YESILOVEHIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Ok?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………........

The Tortuer

heheheheheeh... Another one is there? well I CHALLENGE EVERY SPYRO CHARACTERS TO A ALL VS 1 DEATH MATCH! It does seen like an unfair battle...for them at least... Plus if you ever need me, (I'm good as a musician and mercenary), here's my card! (If I get a spot as a recurring character... :D They will all die in their worst nightmare...)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Me: Well im just gonna geuss that that means they gotta fight you.

1 milisecond later.

Shadow: They are already dead.

The Tortuer: Yeah they didn't really do anything.

Me: That's because that it was only a millisecond.

Me: Ok can we wrap this up? I gotta sneak my parents laptop back up a flight of stairs after I post this chapter along with the traveldrive I use for this story then go back down the stairs back to my room sleep then wake up in the morning and ask my parents if I'm ungrounded and if they say yes then ima start playing mabinogi. So bye and seeya next chappy!

A/N: Yea that's all I got.


	3. Sorray!

A/N: Holy s*** guys do you know how sorry I am for not writing?!?!?!? So sorry I might blame Shadow...

Me: Sorry I haven't posted guys i've been busy and very lazy. But don't worry I have lots more time to type. Sooooooo just hold in there!!

Shadow: Woot more torture!!

Me: Exactly!!!

Spyro Characters: Noooooo!!!!!

Me and Shadow: Yessssssssss!!!!!!!!!

Me:Well we wont do reviews since i'm on fanfiction typing, but we will do some random stuff!!!!

(Random Explosion)

Shadow: What the **** was that?

Me: Nevermind. So we will go off the air now but I promise I will type!!!!


End file.
